playstationallstarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Nariko/Gameplay
Attributes Summary Nariko is a close range fighter with a wide range of melee options and minimal zoning. She has great combo potential and is able to AP Burst off of a multitude of hits. However she is somewhat held in check by her lackluster superset. Nariko's strength lies in her mix-ups and frame traps. During key parts of her Square strings (a.k.a Key Pose), she can cancel into a dodge, jump (usually into aerial move), Melee Counter, Debris Sweep (forward + triangle), or From Father (command grab). She can also cancel her Reunion (aerial nuetral circle) landing into a myriad of other aerial moves. When spaced correctly these attacks allow her to apply both ground and aerial pressure while staying safe throughout the whole attack string. Nariko is most dangerous in the air where she can safely poke her opponenets from a close to almost mid range distance. As a result of patch 1.12 her Reunion (air down + triangle) received a mini-launch reaction giving her new air to air bursts, making her even more deadly in the air. Moveset Ground Attacks *'Heaven's Dance' - - Nariko does a quick multi-hit combo (starts out with a quick downward swipe with the right-handed blade followed by a quick horizontal slash with the left-handed blade, a cross-slash with both blades, and finishes with a forward kick). Her Key Pose follow-up is another quick multi-hit combo (starts out with a slash to the left, then to the right, then flips her body gracefully while slashing with both blades). *'Angel's Judgment' - + - Nariko does an overhead axe kick, bouncing the opponent up. Her Key Pose follow-up is a powerful combo (starts out with a heavy horizontal slash to the left, then she flips over, using her sword for support, and comes down with a powerful slamming slash). *'Rising Divinity' - + - Nariko does a quick two-hit combo (starts by flipping forwards while slashing with chain blades, finishing with a quick uppercut slash). Her Key Pose follow-up is a rising attack (starts by leaping into the air, twirling her swords to slash the opponent, then lands and twirls her swords again, slashing the opponent, before finishing the attack with a rising flip kick). *'Devil's Paradise' - or + - Nariko does a slow, but powerful attack (starts by stepping in with a big slash starting from her back and ending at her side, then steps forward while slashing twice in a circular motion). Her Key Pose follow-up is a quick two-hit combo (starts by quickly slashing the opponent, then spins around while kicking, finishing with a midair flip kick). *'Counter' - - Nariko brings her blades out in front of her to block attacks. If an opponent strikes her, she counters with a double horizontal slash. This move can also reflect projectiles. *'Compassion' - + - Nariko throws her blades out a few character lengths from her. Can pull an opponent closer. *'Aerial Moment' - + - Nariko does an upward swing with her blades, launching the opponent into the air. *'Debris Sweep' - or + - Nariko swings her blades upwards twice, causing debris that push the opponent back. *'From Father' - - Nariko does a four hit combo (starts out with a quick palm strike; if it hits, she hits the opponent with her knee, followed by a shoulder strike, and finishes with another palm strike that stuns them). *'Purgatory' - + - Nariko slams her sword into the ground, causing four giant swords to rise around her; crumples the opponent. *'The Basics' - + - Nariko tosses a shield forward. Any opponent hit by the shield will be knocked down. *'Fire Rocket' - or + - Nariko fires a bullet from a rocket launcher, which causes a small explosion when hit. Aerial Attacks *'Heavenly Depart' - - Nariko does a three-hit combo (starts with a quick downward slash to the right, another downward slash to the left, and finishes with a front roundhouse kick). *'Devil's Grin' - or + - Nariko does a heavy horizontal slash. *'Unfurled Sky' - + - Nariko gracefully flips her body while slashing with her twin blades in a rapid circular motion. *'Devil's Descent' - + - Nariko descends to the ground and does a powerful overhead sword slam, causing a wave of impact that bounces the opponent up. *'Air Counter' - - Same as the ground version. *'Air Debris Sweep' - or + - Same as the ground version. *'Heroine Moment' - + - Nariko holds one blade in place in mid-air before moving to slash with the other blade. *'Reunion' - + - Nariko throws her blades at a 45 degree angle, pulling any opponent closer in her grasp. Once the opponent is pulled in, she kicks them back to the ground. *'Warm Embrace' - - Nariko does a midair four-hit combo (starts by wrapping her legs around the opponent, punches them twice, and finishes with a double palm strike that stuns them). *'Fire Rocket' - or + - Same as the ground version. *'The Basics' - + - Same as the ground version. *'Purgatory' - + - Same as the ground version. *'Wall Land to Wall Slide' - or - Nariko can slide down the wall and land safely on the ground.(against Wall) **'Wall Jump' - (During Wall Slide) - Nariko can leap off the wall. (Throws) *'Possession' - or - Nariko flips over her opponent and throws them away. *'Moment's Angel' - - Nariko knocks the opponent up with a quick swing of her blades, leaps after them and kicks them away. *'Devil's Heel' - - Nariko stabs her blade into the ground, flips over it and kicks the opponent, knocking them down. (Super Moves) Approach Combos Mix-Ups Okizeme Kill Confirms Level 1 Level 2 Tech External Links Category:Character Gameplay Category:Heavenly Sword Category:PSASBR Category:Ninja Theory Category:Article stubs